Talk:Team Guy
team guy i heard some things that team guy can also be named team 9. is this true? (talk) 21:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Smartman202 :They can be. They can also be called Team Raspberry. Neither is correct. ''~SnapperT '' 03:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) abilities Should it be mentioned on team guys page that thay each have the ability to become stronger after fighting a long period of time.Scott swag (talk) 08:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) tenten? :I don't think so. They became stronger, but that wasn't a specific ability on their part or anything, they just managed to push themselves more. ZeroSD (talk) 14:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooh okay thanks.Scott swag (talk) 18:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Part II image should we change the Team Guy image in Part II? you do realize that image is a wallpaper image from Viz. Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Being a wallpaper doesn't make it less useful. If you can find an actual good anime shot (aka. not this), then upload it. ''~SnapperT '' 01:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::lmfao. I think i can find one though... --Cerez (talk) 01:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Titans did they even try to draw his face well?--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 01:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::about that image...it turned out to be this =_=" --Cerez (talk) 03:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I return! Many many moons later with good image! I honah the famiry!--Cerez365™ 00:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) good work, Cerez365-san! Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Team Three Not only in Naruto SD, but now in the anime as well (the Mecha-Naruto Two-Parter) Team Guy was refered as Team Three? Should the name be included in the infobox?--Omojuze (talk) 13:29, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes but add that it's anime only. Munchvtec (talk) 13:30, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually, just add a trivia note sense it was a special filler episode anyways. okay. Munchvtec (talk) 13:32, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :When exactly were they called that in the episode? Norleon (talk) 13:48, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::When Neji was blown off.. It was said "Team Three's Neji Hyūga ..."--Omojuze (talk) 13:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I see, nice catch! Norleon (talk) 13:55, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Including Naruto on the Team? I was thinking Naruto should be listed as a temporarily member of Team Guy. He did go on most missions with them during the pre-shippuden fillers, and filled in for Lee on more than one occasion. --Jackpo21 (talk) 06:28, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think so, if Naruto teaming up with team guy for an anime only mission makes him a member of said team, he also qualifies as a member of Team Kurenai, which is silly. Using the same logic it could be argued that Naruto was also a member of any of the divisions (1-5 and all of the sub-divisions) during the fourth shinobi world war. I realize that the same has been done with Sora as a member of team 7 in the anime, but that, at least, was official.--Tzao (talk) 07:04, August 9, 2015 (UTC)